Selama Kita Bersama
by Drey-Janeva
Summary: Ini bukan cinta, tapi lebih dari persahabatan. (Maaf, kayaknya kalau aku bikin sinopsis bakal spoiler, deh. Jadi langsung baca aja ya kalau tertarik! )
1. Part 1

**SELAMA KITA BERSAMA**

 _You guys already know this is a fanfiction and One Piece is always belong to Oda-sensei. But I own this fanfic, so watch out if you copy it without disclaimer (in other words : steal it)._

 **Background Explain :** **Setting cerita diambil setelah Luffy berhasil menjadi raja bajak laut. Kru topi jerami beserta aliansi melakukan perang besar-besaran melawan pemerintah, yonkou, dan musuh-musuh lain untuk memperebutkan one piece. Luffy yang mati-matian bertarung pun akhirnya koma dan baru sadar dua minggu kemudian. Teman-temannya menyambut Luffy dengan suka cita dan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran atas kembalinya raja bajak laut mereka. Dan pesta ini diadakan di Desa Fuusha, tempat dimana Luffy dibesarkan.**

 **"** **Koi jannai. Demo … tomodachi yori … tokubetsu."**

…

…

…

 **Part 1 : Girls Talk**

Semua orang bersorak-sorai kala itu. Begitu tahu kapten kesayangan mereka telah pulih. Kabar gembira tersebut dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh desa dan banyak orang yang khawatir akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Ya, banyak orang. Terlebih yang dekat dengan si kapten tersebut.

Kakaknya akhirnya berhenti mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan kamar istirahat dan memeluknya sambil terisak. Ayah dan kakeknya akhirnya menghentikan debat ayah-anak mereka dan tersenyum lebar melihat kehadirannya. Walau mereka menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap tsundere. Seorang penggemar beratnya dan seorang wanita tercantik yang menyukainya menangis lega ketika dia akhirnya keluar dari kamar tidur. Seorang berambut merah yang tak memiliki tangan kiri dan seorang tua berambut putih dengan bekas luka di mata kanannya, hanya menepuk pundak sang kapten sambil menyeringai haru, mereka berdua adalah sedikit dari orang-orang yang dihormati dan menginspirasi sang kapten. Lalu banyak lagi orang-orang yang disebutnya sebagai _teman_ di sana … menyambutnya dengan syukur dan suka cita.

Namun, tentu saja. Mungkin yang paling lega diantara orang-orang tersebut adalah para anggota kru si kapten. Begitu melihat kapten mereka mengerjapkan mata dan bangun dari tempat tidur, mereka semua langsung memeluknya tak peduli kapten mereka itu sesak nafas. Sang pendekar mengeluh setengah bercanda, mengatakan pada si kapten bahwa dia terlambat. Sang koki dengan sigap menyiapkan makanan spesial porsi besar karena dia tahu si kapten pasti amat kelaparan. Sang dokter walau amat senang, masih cukup tanggap untuk memeriksa tanda-tanda vital sang kapten. Si tengkorak pemain musik langsung memainkan lagu gembira pada biolanya, diiringi teriakan super dari sang ahli (tukang kayu) kapal dan penjelasan keadaan (beserta sorak sorai) dari si penembak jitu. Seorang gadis arkeolog dan seorang manusia ikan petarung hanya melontarkan kata-kata syukur sambil tersenyum. Dan navigator-nya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata bahagia sambil meletakkan topi jerami di atas kepala sang kapten.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy adalah nama kapten yang beruntung itu. Luffy si topi jerami merupakan julukan yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia punya anggota kru yang amat loyal dan setia kawan. Juga punya banyak kawan lain yang tidak kalah akrabnya dengan anggota kru-nya. Dan saat ini, untuk merayakan rasa syukur yang amat sangat atas kembalinya Luffy. Juga penobatan dirinya sebagai raja bajak laut. Orang-orang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran di desa tempat dirinya dibesarkan itu. Semua orang dari ras apapun dan dari manapun yang mengenal Luffy sebagai temannya, membaur dalam kerumunan.

 _Benar-benar hebat seseorang yang disebut-sebut sebagai raja bajak laut itu. Dia bahkan mampu membawa persatuan dan perdamaian dunia._ Itulah yang dipikir Nami, saat dia menatap kaptennya yang berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. _Atau kau yang memang luar biasa Luffy._

Nami menenggak sakenya. Setelah lelah membaur kesana-sini dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman lama, Nami memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di meja ujung sambil menatap keramaian. Begitu banyak yang hadir dalam pesta ini, dan sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang dia kenal (bayangin aja semua tokoh one piece yang udah muncul sampai saat ini, author nggak mungkin ngetik satu-satu, kan?). Membuatnya berpikir bahwa petualangan mereka benar-benar membuat ikatan pertemanan yang luar biasa. Sama hebatnya dengan impiannya membuat peta dunia walaupun itu cuma sekedar bonus dari makna hebat lainnya. Dan itu semua terjadi dikarenakan satu orang : Luffy. Oh, sebanyak apa lagi kekaguman harus dia ungkapkan pada kaptennya itu?

"Sudah kelelahan Nami?"

Nami mendongakkan kepalanya. Seorang wanita cantik yang dikenalnya sebagai arkeolog bernama Robin, ikut duduk di meja yang sama dengan Nami. Dia kelihatan sangat gembira.

"Belum, kok. Aku baru pemanasan. Kau sendiri?"

Robin mengangkat bahunya, "Juga ingin duduk tenang sebentar."

Robin meminum wine yang dibawanya. Seperti Nami, dia mulai mengamati orang-orang yang hadir di pesta tersebut. Lalu dari kerumunan dengan tangan melambai, seorang wanita dari pasukan revolusioner berambut pendek coklat menghampiri meja Nami dan Robin sambil membawa gelas wine di tangannya.

"Benar-benar berisik, ya? Kalian sengaja ke ujung biar bisa tenang, tapi dari sini pun masih kedengaran gaduh. Kan Robin-san, Nami?" ujar Koala sembari ikut duduk bersama Nami dan Robin.

"Begitulah," sahut Nami singkat sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba datang gadis lain menyeruak dari dalam kerumunan dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Dia memiliki rambut panjang biru bergelombang dan Nami mengenalinya sebagai Vivi, si putri kerajaan padang pasir Arabasta.

"Ugh, ya ampun! Sulit sekali keluar dari kerumunan itu. Dari itu aku mencari kesempatan untuk mengobrol denganmu Nami-san dan … Miss All Sunday?!"

"Oh tolong, cukup panggil aku Robin saja, Vivi-ohimeesama," sahut Robin.

"Ah baiklah, cukup Vivi saja tidak apa-apa kok, Robin-san,"

"Dan mungkin sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku minta maaf atas apa yang pernah kulakukan dulu kepadamu," kata Robin lagi.

"Ah … tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah lama berlalu dan aku telah memaafkanmu Robin-san," Vivi menarik bangku untuk duduk bersama Nami, Koala, dan Robin. "Aku tidak mengganggu kalian kan jika bergabung?"

"Tidak, kok. Kami tidak keberatan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Koala dari pasukan revolusi," Koala mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Vivi.

"Wah, kau dari pasukan revolusi? Hebat ya," Vivi menyambut uluran tangan Koala. Mendengar itu, Koala tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau keluar dari kerumunan penasaran itu, Vivi? Bahkan tadi kulihat, kau ada diantara kerumunan penasarannya Luffy?" tanya Nami sembari melihat kerumunan tempat dimana Vivi tadi berada.

"Tadinya aku menyelinap, tapi ada orang-orang pemerintahan yang ingin mengajakku bicara dan mereka terus-terusan berdatangan. Lalu Igaram membuatkan celah untukku agar bisa kabur kemari,"

"Sejak awal kita bersua, orang-orang itu selalu saja menyela ketika ada kesempatan," sahut Nami sambil menenggak sakenya lagi. Dan kali ini gelasnya telah kosong.

Mata seorang pencinta wanita memang selalu awas. Bahkan dari jauh pun, si koki mesum Sanji Vinsmoke bisa menangkap kecantikan dari empat orang wanita yang amat dikenalnya. Sambil menggumamkan kata mellorine berkali-kali, Sanji mengambil persediaan sake dan wine yang ada di dapur setelah sebelumnya sibuk melayani para wanita. Dengan elegannya (aslinya konyol), dia menghampiri meja Nami dan kawan-kawan dan menawari mereka minuman.

"Naaaaamii-swannn! Robinn-chann! Viviii-chann! Koalaaa-chann! Silahkan minumannya jika mau tambah lagi. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak, ya. Terutama untuk Nami-san, nanti kau mabuk," ujar Sanji. "Dan ini ada sedikit kudapan."

"Terimakasih Sanji," sahut Robin. Mata Sanji penuh dengan love-love sekarang.

"Haiiii~ Yorokondee~," Sanji menuangkan secangkir kecil sake untuk Nami dan mengambil gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sanji-san," Vivi bertanya pada Sanji. "Bagaimana kau menemukan kami dari jarak sejauh itu?"

"Dengan haki observasi? Dan darimana kau tahu gelas Nami sudah kosong?" tambah Koala.

Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ck ck ck, pencinta wanita sepertiku selalu tahu dimana para ladies berada dan apa yang mereka butuhkan."

"Lagipula, aku selalu merasakan Nami-swan menatapku tajam sehingga mau tak mau membuatku berbalik ke arahnya," Sanji mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya pada Nami.

"Aku mengawasimu karena kau mesum," sahut Nami ketus. Sanji merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya dan mulai menggila dengan berputar-putar sambil bergumam sendiri. Robin, Koala, dan Vivi berekspresi memaklumi karena sudah tahu dengan sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Oi ero-cook! Berikan aku sake lagi!" seru seseorang yang kemudian muncul dari balik keramaian. Orang tersebut menenteng ketiga katana-nya yang kemudian dia selipkan lagi di obi-nya.

"Hah?! Apa katamu kesou marimo? Ambil sendiri di ruang penyimpanan sana! Yang ini untuk para ladies," sahut Sanji.

"Diam kau ero-cook!" Zoro mengambil sebotol sake yang ada di nampan Sanji dan meminumnya. "Cih, yang kau bawa bahkan tidak banyak,"

"Makanya kubilang ini buat ladies, kan, yarou!" Sanji menendang Zoro yang ditangkisnya dengan tangan.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan duel dan tak ingin buang-buang waktu meladenimu, dasar mesum!" seru Zoro.

"Apa hah?! Beraninya bilang aku mesum!"

"Makanya tadi Nami baru bilang kan, koki mesum!"

"Kalau Nami-swan tidak apa. Tapi kalau kau yang bilang, aku tak sudi! Dasar marimo nyasar!"

Di titik ini, Sanji dan Zoro sudah bersiap akan berduel. Namun …

BLETAK!

"Urusai!" mereka mendapat pukulan cinta dari Nami. "Bisakah kalian tenang sebentar? Kita sedang dalam suasana baik karena merayakan kesembuhan Luffy. Sanji-kun? Zoro?"

"Uh baiklah, kalau Nami-san yang minta,"

"Ck," Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Zoro, kau tadi bilang sebelumnya habis berduel, kan? Dengan siapa?" tanya Robin pada Zoro. Tumben sekali dia ingin tahu. Yah, tapi mungkin semua orang juga kepo, mengingat bahwa Zoro sudah menyabet gelar pendekar pedang terkuat setelah mengalahkan Mihawk. Pastinya tak ada lagi yang ingin Zoro ajak berduel, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Dia gadis anggota marine. Yang pakai kacamata. Aku lupa namanya," jawab Zoro.

"Oh, maksudmu bawahan Smoker yang namanya Tashigi," sahut Robin.

"Begitulah."

Nami meneliti kerumunan sekali lagi. Kali ini dia mencari keberadaan kaptennya. Dan dia melihat Luffy masih begitu gembira diantara gerubungan itu. Yang juga sebagian besar wanita. Lalu Nami melirik ke cangkir sakenya yang kosong. Sanji hanya memberinya secangkir, tidak lebih. Dan kali ini ketika Nami ingin minum lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk meminumnya dari botol. Sembari menyeret Zoro.

"Secangkir mana mungkin cukup," gumam Nami.

"Akan kutuangkan lagi mellorine~,"

"Tidak perlu Sanji-kun," Nami mulai melangkah pelan. "Ayo Zoro, tunggu apa lagi. Kita ambil sebanyak mungkin dari ruang penyimpanan," Zoro awalnya menatap bingung.

"Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak berduel, kan?" Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Zoro menyeringai.

"Hee!? Kau masih kuat juga ternyata, dasar wanita licik," Nami menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia dan Zoro berjalan bersama menyeruak kerumunan.

"Jangan menangis, ya, kalau kau kalah,"

"Seakan itu bakal terjadi,"

Sanji merasa agak speechless karena dia ditinggal Nami yang lebih memilih berjalan bersama marimo. Namun dia segera menepisnya dengan kembali membaur melayani kerumunan gadis-gadis.

"Yah, kok Nami-san malah pergi disaat aku pengin ngobrol, sih?" celetuk Vivi.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia," sahut Robin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau ngobrol sama kami saja," timpal Koala.

* * *

SKIP TIME …

Nami kembali dengan muka merah. Dia terlihat kesal karena kalah berduel minum dengan Zoro. Gara-gara itu dia terpaksa melunaskan sebagian hutang Zoro. Yah tak masalah, dia bisa mengakali Zoro lagi nanti untuk kembali berhutang padanya berlipat-lipat (oh dasar wanita licik).

"Kau kembali Nami," ucap Robin sambil mengawasi Nami yang duduk ke kursi.

"Jadi?"

"Aku kalah. No comment," Nami membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya selama dua menit. Kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya karena merasa bahwa meja mereka terlalu hening.

"Apa aku mengganggu obrolan yang penting sehingga kalian harus membuat jeda selama beberapa menit?" celetuknya. Robin terkekeh kecil sementara Vivi tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak sepenting itu. Hanya girls talk biasa. Kau tau, tema yang sering dibahas gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya," sahut Koala.

"Hee …," Nami agak tertarik. "Apa itu?"

"Cinta Nami-san, cinta …," sahut Vivi. Nami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadinya kami membahas kisah cinta Vivi dan Koala," ujar Robin.

"Maksudmu Koala-san dengan Sabo-san?"

"Hush Nami! Jangan keras-keras," pipi Koala memerah.

"Lalu ketika aku baru saja mau mengungkitmu, kau tiba-tiba datang," kata Vivi pada Nami.

"Hmm? Aku?"

"Ya, sebenarnya Nami-san … dari dulu aku penasaran," Nami mulai merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sanji-san?" tanya Vivi.

"E-eh?"

"Yap, aku juga butuh kejelasan. Kalau si tuan koki jelas dia menyukaimu. Tapi bagaimana denganmu nona navigator?"

"Robin juga," Nami menatap wajah Vivi, Koala, dan Robin satu persatu dengan agak panik. Mereka tampak antusias.

"I … itu," Nami menatap Sanji yang asyik berpesta dengan para wanita dari kejauhan. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?"

"Ini rumit karena Sanji mencintai semua wanita, ya?" komentar Robin.

"Ya, tapi …," Nami menghela nafas. "Kurasa bukan itu masalahnya. Memang sih, sebenarnya itu jadi masalah. Tapi bukan begitu. Awalnya aku memang memanfaatkan Sanji-kun, tapi lama-kelamaan aku jadi menghormati sifat gentleman-nya. Kupikir itu sangat hebat dapat melindungi wanita-wanita bahkan sampai tak mau melukainya barang sedikitpun walaupun dia musuh. Sanji-kun adalah orang yang cukup pintar. Karena itu aku dan dia sering mendiskusikan banyak hal. Bahkan kami adalah partner tim yang sangat baik. Karena dia menghormati dan melindungiku, maka aku juga melakukan sebaliknya. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia sangat mengidolakanku, tapi itu tak menghalanginya untuk mencari cinta dengan gadis lain. Seperti Putri Viola misalnya. Kalian kan tahu bahwa dia pernah merelakan aku dan Robin demi gadis itu,"

Robin, Koala, dan Vivi salin berpandangan dalam diam. Mereka berpikir sejenak untuk memberi komentar yang pantas.

"Aku mengerti kau sangat akrab dengan Sanji sampai memberi sufiks –kun pada panggilannya. Tapi kau cerita bahwa kau pernah menghilangkannya, kan? Kalau tidak salah pada saat dia akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu anak Big Mom," ujar Robin.

"Soal itu aku benar-benar marah. Karena dia sudah keterlaluan pada Luffy, kapten kita,"

"Luffy?" celetuk Koala.

"Aku tahu Luffy ketika itu keras kepala. Tapi dia tak perlu membuat Luffy babak belur. Bahkan saat itu Luffy bersumpah tak akan makan makanan lain selain buatan Sanji-kun. Tidakkah kalian khawatir melihat keadaannya yang begitu menderita?" lanjut Nami. Kali ini dia menatap Luffy dari kejauhan. Bocah itu masih sama gembiranya dengan tadi. Dia diapit oleh mantan tuan putri Dressrosa yang dikenalnya sebagai Rebecca dan ratu bajak laut Boa Hancock. Mereka berdua terlihat bersaing memperebutkan perhatian Luffy. Ditambah lagi Shirahoshi Hime yang ikut meramaikan persaingan dengan menyentuh pipi gembul Luffy karena habis makan. Selamat, raja bajak laut telah menciptakan harem kerajaan.

Robin, Koala, dan Vivi diam-diam mengamati hal ini. Mereka akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat bertanya, Nami terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Kalau kau bagaimana Robin? Zoro atau Franky?"

"Hmm?!" Robin terbelalak.

"Aahh …," Koala mengerlingkan matanya. "Tapi kudengar dekatnya dengan Zoro, ya?"

"Eh? Benarkah itu Robin-san?!" seru Vivi.

Robin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Jujur saja … sebenarnya aku pun tidak tahu,"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" sahut Koala.

"Kalau dengan Franky sepertinya agak mirip hubunganmu dengan Sanji, Nami. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya karena kami sepemikiran dan dia siap menyelamatkanku kapan saja. Masalahnya adalah kami sama-sama tidak tertarik. Atau mungkin belum. Kupikir hubungan kami akan ada atau tidak ada ketika kami sama-sama bilang ya atau tidak. Jadi tidak mungkin ada perasaan searah atau cinta tak berbalas," jelas Robin.

"Kalau Zoro?"

"Yang ini agak rumit," Robin memasang ekspresi agak serius. "Karena Zoro sekalipun sedang bingung dengan perasaannya,"

"Apa maksudmu Zoro bingung dengan perasaannya?" tanya Nami.

"Tashigi, ya?" celetuk Koala.

"Tashigi si cewek marine? Apa Zoro jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Vivi.

"Entahlah. Aku tak bisa memastikannya. Yang jelas wanita itu membuat Zoro tertarik," sahut Robin.

"Dia pendekar pedang dan begitu mirip dengan teman masa kecilnya. Agak menyedihkan kalau dipikirkan. Terjebak dalam janji, persahabatan, dan cinta pertama," komentar Nami.

"Meski begitu, si gadis adalah orang yang berbeda," lanjut Koala. "Apa kau menunggunya Robin-san?"

"Tidak juga," Robin tersenyum. "Tidak seperti kalian aku bukan wanita yang suka ambil pusing. Biarpun aku suka padanya, itu takkan meledak-ledak berdasarkan pengalamanku. Jika dia akhirnya bersama dengan wanita lain bagiku itu bukan masalah besar."

 _Pembohong_. Nami berkata dalam hatinya. _Kau takut untuk mencintainya karena ketika kau mulai, kau takut dia pergi_.

Nami melirik-lirik ke arah para wanita yang berhadir di tengah pesta gila ini. Kalau dilihat dengan baik mereka semua cantik-cantik. Dan kenyataannya sekarang, semua wanita itu hadir karena Luffy. Aneh, kenapa ini terasa ... _mengganggu._

"Nee … Robin, kalau tak salah kau pernah cerita kepadaku kalau Luffy dilamar Boa Hancock tapi dia menolaknya," kata Nami tiba-tiba.

"Eehh? Luffy-san dilamar Boa Hancock? Wanita tercantik itu?" tanya Vivi.

"Iya memang," sahut Robin menjawab sekaligus perkataan Nami dan pertanyaan Vivi.

"Kenapa kau ungkit sekarang Nami?" tanya Koala.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung. Luffy dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik dan hebat. Kalau dia normal, seharusnya dia bisa memilih seorang istri sekarang," jawab Nami.

"Tapi dia aseksual," sahut Vivi. Nami hanya menghela nafas sambil meregangkan bahunya. Dia kemudian menimpali Vivi (dengan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan isi hatinya).

"Terkadang aku merasa bersalah, kau tahu. Wanita-wanita hebat itu bisa melindungi Luffy dengan berani. Sedangkan aku, bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi seorang teman. Meski telah lama berlalu, aku masih berpikir bahwa perginya Sanji-kun ke teritori Big Mom adalah kesalahanku. Aku mungkin telah banyak merepotkan Luffy. Tapi yang aku berikan padanya belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Aku tak bisa memilih antara mempercayai Luffy untuk menyelamatkanku atau menyerahkan nyawaku untuk melindunginya. Karena keduanya membuat Luffy menderita," Nami menundukkan kepalanya. Dia diam-diam menahan air mata yang hampir saja keluar.

"Kalau mau jujur, sekarang sebenarnya aku agak iri pada tuan-tuan putri itu. Mereka punya banyak kelebihan, sedang aku … dengan segala yang kupunya …," Nami membenamkan wajahnya. _Aku mungkin tak punya hak untuk menyukai Luffy_.

"Nami-san, kau agak OOC sekarang," komentar Vivi setelah keheningan sesaat.

"Apakah karena ini akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanmu pada Luffy?" goda Robin.

Nami seketika mengangkat wajahnya yang semakin memerah (sebelumnya karena habis minum). "Bu … Ti … tidak, kok!"

"Heee~," Koala mulai memicingkan matanya ke arah Nami untuk menggodanya.

"Nami-san, benarkah itu?" tanya Vivi sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangan. Nami melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya tanda tidak setuju.

"Mau kujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Nami?" Robin bahkan tak menunggu persetujuan Nami untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau awalnya bimbang akan perasaanmu pada Sanji karena dia begitu perhatian padamu. Namun saat Luffy bertarung sendirian untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya dan itu tak berhasil lalu berakhir jadi kematian, kau akhirnya putus asa. Memikirkan segala cara agar bisa membantu Luffy namun tidak mampu. Dan kemudian kau menyadari betapa pentingnya dia dalam hidupmu. Perasaanmu berkembang karena kita berpisah selama dua tahun. Dan hal itu makin membesar sejak kau bertemu dengannya lagi hingga sekarang. Pemicunya mungkin tiga hal … rindu, rasa bersalah, dan rasa ingin melindungi."

Nami menatap Robin dengan ekspresi kaget. "Darimana kau …,"

"Bisa menyimpulkan semua ini?" Robin membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Karena aku juga mengalaminya Nami. Kita semua punya perasaan yang sama saat itu. Perbedaannya ialah perasaanmu berkembang ke arah yang lebih khusus. Terlepas dari analisis yang kulakukan pada hubungan kita semua."

Nami melihat tatapan antusias yang meminta penjelasan dari ketiga kawannya. Dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"A-ap-apakah kalian ingin aku … mengungkapkan perasaanku?" Robin, Vivi, dan Koala mengangguk.

"Di sini … sekarang?"

"Yap,"

"Pada … pada … Lu-Luffy? Kalian ingin aku menjelaskannya?"

"Iya Nami. Toh, kau sendiri kan yang mengungkit-ungkitnya. Lagipula kami menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskannya pada kami, bukan pergi ke sana dan mengungkapkan langsung di depan wajahnya," jawab Koala sambil menunjuk ke arah Luffy berada. Nami menatap ke arah tunjukkan Koala. Wajahnya masih merah (efek sake?).

"I-ini … akan memalukan,"

"Oh ayolah Nami-san, ungkapan hati yang kau katakan tadi sudah cukup memalukan untuk memulainya," sahut Vivi. Entah kenapa dia jadi bersemangat.

"Ugh … baiklah," ucap Nami akhirnya sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ketiga wanita di depannya menatap dengan antusias.

"Seperti yang kau bilang Robin. A-aku menyadari perasaanku secara bertahap. Awalnya memang rasa hormat dan kepercayaan, tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kalian rasakan padanya. Dan rasa hormat itu bukan hanya ada pada Luffy, tapi juga pada semua anggota kru. Meski tak menampakkannya kalian pasti mengerti, kan? Kalau pada Sanji-kun sudah jelas, karena aku dekat dengannya."

"Kalau dipikir, sikap Luffy kepadaku dan bagaimana dia bereaksi ketika aku sedih atau dalam bahaya membuatku beranggapan kalau itu … itu agak … tidak biasa. Yah bagaimanapun aku baru memikirkannya sekarang, ketika aku penasaran apakah perasaanku bisa berbalas atau tidak. Tapi tentang klimaks dimana kita berpisah dan Luffy dalam kesusahan, benar-benar menampar perasaanku dari dalam. Semuanya kemudian keluar begitu saja. Sejak itu aku bahkan tak rela melihatnya menderita sedikitpun. Dan aku begitu percaya padanya."

"Sampai …," Nami menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Sampai Sanji-kun pergi dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin dari situ aku mulai membandingkan diriku dengan yang lain. Namun aku menutupinya dengan berusaha keras membantu Luffy lewat caraku sendiri. Aku juga sempat terpikir bahwa anggota kru mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama, mengingat betapa menyesalnya Sanji-kun saat itu atau Zoro yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan sosok Luffy sebagai kapten. Karenanya aku tak ingin jadi egois. Dan aku telah mengakui kelemahanku."

Nami mengeluarkan setetes air matanya, namun dengan cepat dia usap. "Rasa sukaku pada Luffy sama dengan rasa sukaku pada kalian semua. Karena itulah bagiku tidak apa-apa kalau akhirnya kami tidak saling memiliki." Nami tersenyum lebar. Yang disambut ketiga temannya dengan balas tersenyum pula. Kali ini tak ada yang berkomentar. Mereka memilih untuk hening sesaat dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Perkataan Nami benar-benar ending yang pas untuk menutup sesi curhat hari itu.

"Oh baiklah. Kurasa aku cukup sampai disini. Saatnya menghabiskan sisa malam dengan bergembira ria!" Koala menatap jam tangannya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Kau tahu Nami, aku akan merestui hubunganmu jika sudah resmi jadi kakak ipar," Koala mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melenggang pergi. Nami membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Hmm, kupikir aku juga akan kembali membaur. Mungkin beberapa orang mencari-cariku di tengah kerumunan. Mau ikut Nami-san, Robin-san?" tawar Vivi sembari beranjak.

"Oh duluan saja, kami masih ingin di sini sebentar," sahut Robin. Vivi melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dalam kerumunan. Robin menatap Nami yang tersenyum sambil membalas lambaian Vivi.

"Kau berbohong tentang perasaanmu nona navigator," ujar Robin ketika mereka telah berdua saja kala itu. "Dengan cara pikir seperti itu, pastinya ada apa-apa dengan perasaanmu."

"Haha, kau benar lagi Robin," Nami menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Cara pikir seperti ini membuktikan … bahwa Luffy sebenarnya memperlakukanku tak jauh beda dengan yang lain."

 _Pikiran bodoh yang menyakitkan_.

"Tapi aku juga serius ketika aku mengatakan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar … amat sangat … menyukai kalian semua! Kalian semua teman-temanku beserta petualangan adalah hal terhebat yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku!" seru Nami sambil menyeringai lebar. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, bermaksud melakukan hal yang sama dengan Koala. Bersenang-senang sepanjang sisa waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih karena sudah mau mendengarkanku Robin. Aku merasa agak lega sekarang. Di samping semua ini aku senang kita bersahabat baik. Walau kau jadi seperti kakak besarku,"

"Sama-sama. Aku juga senang bisa berbagi cerita denganmu Nami,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya? Sampai bertemu lagi," dan Nami pun melesat pergi ke dalam kerumunan. Kali ini dia kembali menjadi Nami ceria seperti biasanya. Sementara Robin, tak lama kemudian ikut bergabung setelah menghabiskan minumannya.

 **END Of Part 1**

* * *

 _Halo, Drey disini. Ini adalah fanfic LuNa pertamaku. Semoga bisa memuaskan meski mungkin ada yang salah kata alias typo. Aku tak terlalu tahu pengubahan ucapan bahasa jepang ke huruf latin, jadi kalau ada yang salah maklumi saja yaa~. Aku adalah penggemar berat LuffyXNami Pairing. Walau untuk One Piece-nya sendiri aku lebih suka NO ROMANCE karena Luffy terlalu awesome untuk dipasangkan dengan siapapun. Dan aku mohon maaf kalau ada karakter yang OOC. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan itu. Tapi nanti ceritanya jadi tidak sesuai. BTW, itu kalau ada yang tahu, quote di awal-awal kuambil dari cuplikan trailer HaruChika Live Action. Artinya : Ini bukan cinta. Tapi ini lebih dari teman._

 _Jangan lupa review/follow/favorite ketika kalian selesai baca. Oke, sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya, ya!_

 _~Sincereley Regards_ _,_ ** _Drey Janeva_** _._


	2. Part 2

**A little Rewind From Previous Part :**

 _Luffy akhirnya sadar dari koma karena pertarungan terakhir yang dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan One Piece. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan peperangan, kesembuhannya, serta penobatannya menjadi raja bajak laut, semua orang yang terlibat mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Dan di pesta itu, Nami (setelah sekian lama) akhirnya mengakui pada Robin, Koala, dan Vivi kalau dia memang menyukai Luffy._

 **Part 2 : A Strawhat and Message On Tone Dial**

Kembali ke beberapa menit sebelum Nami mulai mengakui perasaannya …

Usopp bersama ayahnya, Franky-ka, Iceberg, dan beberapa orang dari Galley-La tampak sangat menikmati pesta malam itu dengan membahas banyak hal. Yasopp membanggakan Usopp yang harga buronan terakhirnya melebihi miliknya sendiri, walau rasanya dia jadi terkalahkan dan ingin menantang Usopp. Franky menimpali Yasopp dengan mengatakan bahwa harga buronannya bisa saja lebih tinggi dari Usopp, jika saja dia menerobos masuk dan mengancam pemerintah dunia tepat di depan mata mereka. Sementara anggota-anggota Franky-ka menyetujui pendapat aniki mereka, entah kenapa obrolan itu berakhir dengan pertarungan antar penembak oleh Usopp, Yasopp, dan Franky.

"Fuuh ... nyaris saja," celetuk Yasopp ketika melihat tembakan anaknya mengenai sasaran yang lebih jauh dan rumit (?). "Yah sudah kusangka kau mampu melakukannya apalagi dengan haki observasi."

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah penembak jitu sejati dari kapal raja bajak laut! Tak mungkin dia gagal menembak sesulit apapun jika untuk temannya!" seru Franky menyahuti Yasopp yang angkat tangan.

"Apa boleh buat? Orangtua ini hanya penembak jitu dari kapal mantan seorang yonkou."

"Oh ayolah ... tak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Kalian membuatku malu," sahut Usopp sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan wajah memerah (gaya konyol yang khas). "Jangan berkata seakan-akan kau tidak menurunkan bakatmu padaku. Lagipula teknikmu masih lumayan jika dibandingkan denganku," Usopp menatap wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Bahkan untuk waktu selama ini pun teknikmu masih berantakan. Tapi itu strategi yang cukup bagus untuk menghadapi musuh. Karena artinya kau tidak punya kebiasaan sebagai titik lemah," sahut Yasopp sambil mengacak kepala anaknya. Franky tersenyum lebar melihat hubungan ayah-anak itu, kemudian melirik kepada sasaran yang telah mereka tembak.

"Yah, tembakanku berlaku efektif untuk serangan acak," celetuk Franky ketika melihat sasarannya yang _kalah tingkat_ dengan Yasopp dan Usopp. "Setidaknya begitu kata Robin."

"Oh jangan bersedih aniki. Biar begitu, kau punya senjata-senjata keren," sahut Mozu dan Kiwi.

"Yap, kalian benar. Franky memang ahlinya. Senjata-senjata kerenmu itu banyak kali sangat membantu," ujar Usopp sambil menepuk pundak Franky.

"Hmmh! Tentu saja! Aku ini kan SUUUUPPPERRRR!" sahut Franky sambil melakukan gaya khasnya yang kemudian diiringi oleh seluruh Franky-ka. "Meski begitu Usopp, aku bangga karena kau akhirnya punya cara untuk mengatasi rasa takutmu itu."

"A-aku tidak takut! Itu hanya penyakit _tidak ingin melakukan hal itu_ yang sejenis dengan _tidak ingin pergi ke pulau baru_!" seru Usopp dengan wajah konyolnya. Lalu semua orang yang memperhatikan tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Franky, senjata apa saja yang sudah kau buat? Yah, aku sudah pernah lihat Franky Shogun," tanya Iceberg setelah tawa mereka reda.

"Banyak. Akan kutunjukkan semuanya nanti saja," Franky duduk dan meminum sebotol cola.

"Oke, aku juga menantikannya. Lalu selain senjata, apalagi yang kau buat?" timpal Paulie. Yap, kita tahu orang seterampil Franky pasti membuat alat-alat lain yang tak kalah menakjubkan. Walau hampir semuanya bertenaga cola.

"Itu juga banyak. Sebagian besar kolaborasi dengan God Usopp ini. Ide-idenya luar biasa," Franky merangkul Usopp yang duduk disampingnya.

"Idemu juga hebat! Kau merealisasikannya dengan luar biasa! Kita bahkan punya bengkel penemuan sendiri, meski itu atas namaku sih," sahut Usopp.

"Hoo ... dua penemu pandai dari kru raja bajak laut," komentar Yasopp. Franky dan Usopp menimpalinya dengan cengiran lebar. Lalu Usopp tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Oya, tone dial itu Franky! Aku mencoba untuk memodifikasinya tapi ternyata cukup sulit," Usopp mengeluarkan tone dial dari dalam tasnya. "Aku bermaksud menambah fitur baru yang berguna, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan."

Franky mengamati tone dial yang diberikan Usopp. Kalau dari penampilan sih, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukan benda ini sekarang?" tanya Franky.

"Tidak banyak. Meski belum sempurna, tone dial ini bisa memfilter suara," Usopp mengambil tone dial yang dipegang Franky dan mendekatkan mulutnya untuk bicara pada tone dial. "Kalau kau mendekatkan suaramu kesini, meski seberisik apapun benda ini hanya akan merekam suaramu."

Usopp menekan tombol pada tone dial. Dial itu mereplay hanya suaranya tanpa suara lain, padahal pesta itu sangat berisik.

"Hooo~."

"Dan dial ini mampu merekam suara kita dengan jarak yang agak jauh," tambah Usopp.

"Seberapa jauh?"

"Belum kupastikan dengan benar. Filternya tetap berfungsi dengan baik ketika aku mencoba meletakkan dialnya di ujung kapal dan berteriak dari kepala sunny go. Saat itu Zoro dan Sanji tengah berdebat liar seperti biasa, sementara Brook memainkan biolanya," jelas Usopp. "Bagusnya dial ini mampu menyimpan suara satu orang secara permanen. Kekurangannya suara permanen itu akan terhapus jika ada suara yang lebih dominan. Dan sebagai gantinya menyimpan suara baru lagi."

"Ooh ... jadi masalahnya ada pada suara dominan, ya? Kita tidak tahu apakah suara dominan itu yang nyaring bunyinya ataukah bersifat mengintimidasi," komentar Franky.

"Begitulah. Tapi kupikir, suara dominan yang diterima tone dial ini adalah suara utama yang jelas dan bisa ditangkap. Mengerti kan maksudku? Seperti ketika seseorang berbicara dan ada latar belakang musik. Dial ini hanya akan merekam suara si pembicara," timpal Usopp.

"Begitukah? Kupikir aku juga akan membantu memodifikasi ini," sahut Franky yang kembali memegang tone dial berwarna gelap itu. "Kalau kita berhasil, mungkin dial jenis ini bisa dipakai untuk peralatan memata-matai dan menyimpan informasi penting. Yah ... tapi aku ingin menambahkan banyak fitur lain sih, agar terlihat tidak biasa."

Sementara Franky dan Usopp asyik membahas penemuan baru mereka yang diiringi tatapan antusias para kawannya, beberapa orang bajak laut lain sedang melakukan adu jotos tak jauh dari situ. Mereka sibuk saling memukul dan mendorong (Entah apa lagi masalahnya).

BRAKK!

Salahsatu dari bajak laut itu menabrak keras meja tempat tangan Franky berpangku sehingga dial itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Sialan kau!" umpat orang itu. Dia mengambil dial yang terjatuh untuk dilemparkan ke arah temannya.

"Nggak kena~ Nggak kena," ejek kawannya yang berhasil menghindar.

"BODOHHH!" teriak Franky sambil memukul kepala si pelaku pelempar dial.

"AAAA! SAMPEL BERHARGAKUUU!" Usopp berdiri dari bangkunya sambil melihat pasrah tone dialnya melayang. Tone dial itu lalu terjatuh di atas mangkuk sup seorang tentara revolusioner.

"Apa?! Apa-apaan benda ini?!" tentara itu melempar dial Usopp karena kesal supnya jadi bercipratan. Kali ini dial itu melayang di tengah keramaian dan menuju ke arah Luffy.

"LUUUUUFFFFYYYY ... CEPAT AMBIL DIAL ITU DENGAN TANGAN KARETMUUU!" teriak Usopp.

"Hah? Apa?" alih-alih menangkap, Luffy malah menangkis dial itu sehingga terlempar lebih jauh lagi dan ... terkena momentum gila lain. Lalu menghilang.

"BODO! BODO AMAT!" sahut Usopp sambil menangis. Sementara Franky-ka beserta beberapa orang Galley-La telah mengeroyok (sabar mas bro) si pelaku pelempar dial dan kawannya.

"Cepat cari pakai haki observasi! Viola mana Viola?" Franky mulai ribut.

"Biarpun tahu ada dimana, sulit mengambilnya di tengah kerumunan gila ini," sahut Iceberg. Usopp menggeleng pasrah. Sepertinya mereka memang lebih baik mencarinya ketika keributan pesta mereda.

Yah ... mereka tidak tahu, kalau tone dialnya jatuh di bawah bangku Nami. Dan anehnya tak ada yang menyadarinya.

* * *

Kembali ke waktu sekarang ...

Luffy tertawa keras bersama Sabo, Shanks, dan Rayleigh. Mereka berempat memilih menikmati malam itu dengan banyak bernostalgia. Sementara si fanboy nomor satu, Bartolomeo, mendengarkan kisah mereka dengan syahdu. Ditemani Boa Hancock, Shirahoshi-hime, Rebecca, Viola, Margaret, Jinbei, dan lainnya yang ikut meramaikan meja itu (Yap, kumpulan haremnya Luffy).

"Ngomong-ngomong Shanks, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat," ungkap Luffy tiba-tiba. "Berhubung aku telah menemukan One Piece dan menjadi raja bajak laut, topi ini kukembalikan padamu."

Luffy memberikan topi jeraminya pada Shanks. Namun Shanks malah tersenyum dan meletakkan topi itu ke kepala Luffy.

"Kau menepati janjimu," jawab Shanks. "Dan sekarang kau adalah rajanya."

Luffy memasang wajah bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa.

"Selamat ya, dik. Kau sudah diresmikan oleh senior sekarang," ujar Sabo sambil menepuk kepala Luffy.

"Hmm, memang terlihat cocok untukmu," komentar Rayleigh.

"Ya kan? Dia terlihat konyol dan tidak buas jika memakai topi ini," sahut Shanks yang diikuti cekikikan Sabo.

"Oh ayolah, wajah Luffy selalu tampak bodoh bahkan tanpa topi jerami."

"Luffy itu keren!" seru Hancock yang tak digubris siapapun.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jangan mengejekku seperti itu!"

"Hahaha!" Rayleigh tertawa (ini jarang terjadi).

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Luffy memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Cekikikan Sabo berubah menjadi tawa karena dia tiba-tiba teringat hal konyol yang pernah Luffy lakukan dulu ketika masih kecil. Sabo dan Shanks kemudian saling bertukar cerita. Cerita tentang kebodohan Luffy, yang sebagian besar tidak berubah meski dia telah dewasa. Sementara Luffy yang ikut mendengarkan memasang wajah cemberut dan tak jelas (?). Namun akhirnya juga ikutan tertawa. Bartolomeo dan Hancock merasa terberkati mendengar cerita masa kecil Luffy. Sedang yang lain hanya memberikan komentar-komentar antusias.

"Hee ... kau benar-benar menjaga topi itu sejak Shanks menyerahkannya ya," komentar Sabo pada Luffy setelah mendengar cerita Shanks tentang sejarah topi jerami.

"Tapi jujur saja, kupikir topi jerami itu sudah ketinggalan jaman sekarang," komentar Shanks.

"Ini topi keren peninggalan raja bajak laut! Jangan diejek!" Luffy menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha! Kau juga berpikir begitu Shanks? Aku sudah tau dari dulu kalau itu topi jadul," sahut Rayleigh. "Aku sering menggoda Roger soal topinya itu dan dia selalu memberikan reaksi yang menarik."

"Ya ya, aku tau. Dulu aku sering melihatnya membanggakan topinya tiap kali kau komentari," Shanks tersenyum geli.

"Tapi memang dulu itu topinya kelihatan lusuh sekali. Aku jadi selalu mengingatkannya untuk sesekali membersihkan," jawab Rayleigh. "Ngomong-ngomong topinya terlihat lebih baik ketika di tanganmu ya, Luffy."

"Oh tidak juga! Topi jerami ini pernah berlubang, robek, dan hancur. Di pertarungan terakhir juga hampir hancur lebur kan?" sahut Luffy yang entah kenapa membuat Sabo melayangkan pukulan ringan di kepala sang raja bajak laut.

"Kau bahkan hampir melupakannya ketika di marineford dulu," tambah Jinbei merasa agak kesal ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Tapi ... Luffy memperbaikinya dengan baik. Bahkan menggosok dan menggantinya dengan beberapa jerami baru," timpal Sabo setelah mengamati topi jerami yang berada di atas kepala Luffy.

"Oh benarkah? Sasuga Nami~"

"Hm?"

"Nami yang selalu memperbaikinya ketika topi jeraminya rusak. Bahkan dia yang menjahitkan tali dan vivre card Ace pada topi ini," Luffy mengambil dan mengamati topi jeraminya. "Dia selalu kesal karena aku tidak menjaga topiku."

"Itu karena kau ceroboh. Ck, berapa kali kami harus berceramah hanya untuk menasihatimu?" komentar Jinbei.

"Nami-senpai?"

"Namichin-san."

"Siapa itu Nami?" Hancock bertanya cemburu.

"Navigatorku. Bukannya aku sudah cerita," jawab Luffy.

Shanks merebut topi jerami yang dipegang Luffy. Dia mengamat-amatinya.

"Iya ya ... ada beberapa serabut jerami baru. Ini-"

Rayleigh mengambil topinya sebelum Shanks selesai berkomentar. "Dijahit dengan rapi," ucap Rayleigh menyambung kalimat Shanks.

"Aku belum selesai orang tua," Shanks berusaha merebut topi jerami itu dari tangan Rayleigh. Namun malah Sabo yang mengambilnya. Luffy tidak terima topinya terlempar kesana-kemari. Dan ... dimulailah perebutan sengit yang tak jelas itu.

"Hati-hati kalau memegangnya!"

"Biarkan aku melihatnya dengan jelas!"

"Bukannya kau sudah selesai mengamati?"

"Belum puas!"

"Kau jangan-jangan ingin merebutnya, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kalian ini bocah?"

"Shanks, kau memegang pisau dapur!"

"Tunggu dulu sebentar!"

"Aahhh!" seruan tertahan itu diiringi mata-mata yang membelalak karena benda yang mereka rebutkan sobek terkena pisau dapur. Yah, hanya sobek sedikit di bagian tepinya, sih. Tapi mereka semua jadi panik.

"Bagaimana ini?!" Luffy terpaku menatap topi jerami yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

"Panggil Leo! Minta jahitkan!"

"Noooo! Topi jerami legendaris!" Bartolomeo menggigit jari-jarinya.

"Akan kukutuk pisau itu jadi batu!"

"Panggil 911!"

"Bodo!" rutuk Jinbe.

"Bi-biar aku perbaiki-" Margaret hendak mengambil topi jerami yang dipegang Luffy. Namun Luffy malah berteriak.

"NA-NAMIIIIIIII!" dan Luffy pun menghilang, mencari Nami di tengah keramaian.

* * *

Nami melepaskan pelukan dari Genzo dan Nojiko. Dia tampak terkejut. Terlebih ketika tahu bahwa mereka berdua _diselamatkan_ Haredas di tengah laut. Saat itu si kakek berpenampilan merlin tengah mencoba waver dan mengelilingi lautan.

"Jadi ... bagaimana kalian bisa kemari?" Nami memijat kepalanya. Dihadapannya sekarang ada Genzo, Nojiko, dan Haredas.

"Kami diantar kakek ini," jawab Nojiko sambil menunjuk Haredas.

"Iya, tapi maksudku kenapa bisa? Dan kalian kan, bisa menungguku. Setelah ini kami berencana untuk berlayar ke kampung halaman masing-masing, kok," sahut Nami masih dengan kebingungannya.

"Nah nah, sudahlah. Kau tahu Gen-san. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk menunggu. Tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk mengembangkan layar perahu," jelas Nojiko.

"Dan kau ikut? Apa kalian bisa navigasi?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu! Dan kau pikir kami ini siapa? Tentu saja kami bisa membaca peta dan arah angin. Jangan kau kira hanya kau yang bisa yang melakukannya. Kau lupa, aku ini kakak dari navigatornya raja bajak laut!" sombong Nojiko. Nami hanya nyengir mendengarnya. "Yah, walau di tengah jalan kami sempat tersesat dan bertemu kakek yang ternyata gurumu ini."

"Terimakasih banyak karena telah menjaga dan mengajari Nami," Genzo menundukkan kepalanya pada Haredas.

"Kochira koso," Haredas balas menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aaahh ... para orangtua sopan," komentar Nojiko tanpa arti.

"Jadi sampai mana kalian berkenalan? Apa kalian membicarakanku dalam perjalanan kemari?" selidik Nami. "Kau tahu, guruku bukan hanya Haredas. Tapi seluruh penghuni weatheria."

Nami pun melanjutkan perbincangan dengan memperkenalkan guru-gurunya pada Nojiko dan Genzo. Juga kawan-kawan baiknya seperti Robin dan Vivi. Nami sangat antusias menceritakan petualangannya sambil sesekali menyebut-nyebut nama Bellemere. Seperti ... "Bellemere pasti marah kalau dia tahu aku ...," atau "Bellemere akan tertawa kalau melihat ...,". Tingkah Nami yang gembira dan ceria membuat Genzo merasa lega. Sebagai seseorang yang memerankan sosok ayah dalam kehidupan Nami dan Nojiko, tentulah dia khawatir akan mereka. Sekarang dia berpikir bahwa tidaklah buruk meninggalkan gadis kecilnya di tangan bajak laut macam Luffy. Bahkan mungkin bisa disebut beruntung.

"Hahaha! Aku jadi ingin bertemu bocah itu!" seru Genzo di tengah obrolan. "Aku harus mentraktirnya sesuatu karena telah menepati janji."

"Hmm? Janji? Janji ap-" sebelum Nami sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, terdengar teriakan keras memanggil namanya.

"NAAAAMMMIIII!"

GUBRAK!

Luffy sukses menghancurkan satu meja dan menabrak Haredas. Dia jatuh setelah melayang karena menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai ketapel untuk melemparkan diri.

"Luffy?! Apa yang-"

"KAU DISINI NAMI! TOLONG AKU NAMI!" Luffy berdiri dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Nami.

"Tak usah teriak-teriak, aho!" Nami memukul kepala Luffy.

"Itte~,"

"Jelaskan dengan baik, ada apa?"

"To-topiku. Topi jerami yang berharga ...," Luffy mengambil topinya yang tergantung di leher. "Rusak gara-gara pisau dapur yang dipegang Shanks!"

"Heh? Bahkan baru beberapa jam kau memakainya? Tolong deh!" Nami mengambil topi yang dipegang Luffy. "Dan untungnya hanya robek sedikit. Tapi kau tak perlu heboh begitu, Luffy."

"Tolong perbaiki~,"

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Tunggu disini. Aku akan meminjam peralatan jahit dari Makino-san. Ini tidak akan lama," Nami beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mencari-cari Makino. Luffy mengekornya. "Gen-san, Nojiko. Permisi sebentar untuk membereskan ini dulu, ya. Dan ... Luffy kubilang tunggu."

"Aku ikut."

"Ya sudah. Hmm, dimana Makino-san?" Nami mencari-cari sosok Makino sampai naik ke atas meja untuk mengamati. Luffy pun ikut-ikutan dan mendapatkan sosok Makino yang tengah sibuk menyediakan minuman.

"Itu dia Makino! Di seberang sana! Pegangan Nami!" Luffy meraih pinggang Nami sementara si objek memasang ekspresi horor.

"Tunggu ... Luffy ... aku menentang cara ini."

"Satu ...," Luffy memberi aba-aba sementara tangannya memanjang, mencoba meraih pegangan (apa saja) yang berada dekat Makino.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa,"

"Dua ...,"

"Oh Tuhan!" Nami memeluk leher Luffy dan memejamkan mata.

"TIIIGGAAA!" mereka meluncur cepat sedang teriakan Nami (sepertinya) tertahan setelah dia menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bahu Luffy.

GUBRAK!

Luffy sukses menghantam dinding. Untungnya Nami baik-baik saja.

"Luffy?!" seru Makino melihat Luffy dan dinding yang hancur. Dinding rumah orang, berapa ya biaya perbaikannya?

"Aku selalu berpikir mengapa aku selamat setelah bergelantungan pada karet bodoh ini," Nami bangkit dari tubuh Luffy. Saat tabrakan Luffy membiarkan tubuhnya terhantam agar Nami tidak terluka. Nami meraih tangan Luffy untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Shishishi."

"Ya ampun ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Makino dengan cemas menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa Makino-san. Apa kau punya jarum dan benang? Topi Luffy agak rusak, aku ingin memperbaikinya," sahut Nami sambil menepuk pantatnya.

"Oh, ada. Kebetulan aku membawanya," Makino mengeluarkan jarum dan benang dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Nami. "Kalau mau aku saja yang-"

"Namiii~ topiku."

"Oke, oke. Kita duduk disana dan tunggulah sebentar," Nami duduk di bangku terdekat sementara Luffy mengekornya. Makino jadi penasaran dengan tingkah Luffy. Sepenglihatannya ada yang berbeda. Merengek sih sudah biasa, tapi bersikap agak manja? Dia pun ikut duduk dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua dengan dalih membawakan minuman (yang langsung diseruput Luffy).

"Aku tak percaya kau merusakkannya setelah aku memperbaiki cukup lama," celetuk Nami.

"Maaf,"

"Biarpun kau bilang ini adalah hartamu,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Bisakah kau mencoba menjaganya walau hanya sebentar? Maksudku ini masih baru dan mengapa kau tak pernah jera meski beberapa kali hampir kehilangan topi ini?" Nami menceramahi Luffy.

"Iya iya. Maafkan aku,"

"Lalu sekarang kau hanya bisa meminta maaf. Haah ... haruskah aku memasang pelindung dan alat pelacak di topi ini?" Nami menggigit benang untuk memutus jahitannya. Dengan sedikit ikatan kuat, topi jerami itu akhirnya selesai diperbaiki. "Ini. Sudah selesai."

"Yosha! Secepat ini? Kau hebat Nami," Luffy mengambil topinya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala. Pujian singkat itu membuat pipi Nami merona.

"Te-tentu saja. Kemampuanku terlatih karena kau sering merusaknya," sahut Nami.

"Terimakasih Nami!" Luffy hendak melenggang pergi, namun kemudian berhenti dan membalikkan badan. Dia mengambil dan meletakkan topinya di atas kepala Nami, lalu melesat pergi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau saja yang pakai."

Bagus, cengiran Luffy sekarang terpatri dalam kepala Nami. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan topi jerami. Makino yang menonton semua itu (juga tanpa sengaja diabaikan) hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan diam-diam menjauh.

"Wanitanya Luffy, ya?"

* * *

 **Nami's Place  
**

"Nami kau kembali! Lama sekali!" seru Haredas.

"Tentu dengan gumpalan massa itu. Aku bisa saja mati di tengah-tengah," sahut Nami yang begitu kembali ke tempat duduknya membawa segelas besar jus jeruk. "Tapi ini situasi yang bagus untuk merogoh kantong-kantong mereka."

"Oh jangan lakukan itu adik manis. Tidak tanpa aku," Nojiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak! Jangan melakukan tindak kriminalitas tingkat apapun selama aku mengawasi!" seru Genzo menatap tajam pada Nami dan Nojiko.

"Cih," Nojiko berpura-pura merengut sementara Nami menjulurkan lidahnya nakal.

"Ngomong-ngomong urusanmu sudah selesai ya, dengan bocah itu?" tanya Genzo pada Nami kemudian.

"Yap, aku hanya memperbaiki topinya sebentar."

"Kau terlihat sering melakukan itu," komentar Nojiko.

"Dia tak pernah sembuh dari kecerobohan fatal, kau tahu?"

Genzo tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan.

"Hei, hei. Aku baru tiba Gen-san. Kau mau kemana? Jangan marah hanya karena candaan kecilku dengan Nojiko. Apa orang-orang sekarang hobi meninggalkan teman yang baru sampai? Mengigat tadi aku juga begitu," tanya Nami ketika melihat Genzo yang sepertinya hendak pergi ke tempat lain.

"Marah hanya karena candaan membuatmu kekanak-kanakan Gen-san," tambah Nojiko.

"Bukan!" Genzo langsung berseru tidak setuju. "Aku mau mencari bocah topi jerami itu. Kupikir tadi dia kembali kesini bersamamu Nami. Dan jangan menggodaku Nojiko."

"Mendatangi Luffy sekarang? Lupakan, lakukan nanti saja. Dia sekarang dikelilingi barier superior."

"Ada hal penting- maksudku aku harus mentraktirnya sesuatu."

"Hal apa? Masalah janji tadi? Harus sekarang, ya? Setidaknya tunggu keramaian ini agak mereda. Lagipula, janji apa yang-,"

"Nami," Nojiko menepuk pundak adiknya. "Gen-san sudah pergi."

 **Luffy's Place**

GUBRAK!

Luffy menghantam Sabo, Shanks, Bartolomeo, Law dan Jinbei sekaligus. Chopper yang tadinya asyik mendiskusikan perkembangan medis, membelalakkan wajah ketika melihat partner bicaranya ikut terseret dalam benturan itu.

"Wow! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Luffy setelah berdiri.

"AHO KA?!"

DUAGH! Luffy banyak mendapat tinju cinta. "Su-sumimasen."

Law kembali pada percakapannya tanpa menghiraukan tingkah Luffy setelah itu. Mungkin cukup lama berada di Sunny-Go membuatnya terlatih dalam situasi ini. Sementara Sabo, memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang bersangkutan atas ulah adiknya malam ini, setelah banyak mendengar suara 'gubrak' dan gerutuan.

Shanks mengusap kepalanya. Yang dia tanyakan membuat semua orang kembali fokus kepada hal yang mereka ributkan tadi. "Bagaimana topimu Luffy?"

"Oh, sudah baik," sahut Luffy. Namun mereka malah bingung dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai? Masih belum selesai diperbaiki, ya?" selidik Margaret.

"Tidak, sudah selesai. Aku membiarkan Nami memakainya."

"Apa?!" Para audience memasang ekspresi terkejut mendengarnya. Terkecuali Jinbei dan ... Rayleigh (?).

"Kenapa kalian kaget?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya, lebih heran lagi.

"Kau membiarkan topiku- bukan, maksudku topi jeramimu dipakai navigatormu?" tanya Shanks tidak percaya.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Topi jerami itu? Topi jerami bersejarah yang kau jaga gila-gilaan? Hartamu yang paling berharga?!" Bartolomeo bertanya antusias. Dia sepertinya tidak tahu informasi ini.

"Bahkan kau tampak marah ketika kami memegang topimu," komentar Margaret yang disetujui para wanita Kuja.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku juga meminjamnya nanti Lucy- maksudku Luffy?" pinta Rebecca. _Dasar tak mau kalah_ pikir Viola.

"Kalau aku tak mungkin pakai karena kekecilan," celetuk Shirahoshi-hime.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya Luffy? Kenapa?" Hancock memasang ekspresi horor.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk meminjamnya," komentar Coby (dia memang ada disini sejak tadi : LOL).

"Waa! Urusai! Urusai!" teriak Luffy. Sukses membuat massa penasaran itu diam (setidaknya untuk beberapa detik). "Kenapa kalian penasaran sekali? Seperti tidak tahu bahwa aku pernah menitipkan topiku pada orang lain." (audience : memang tidak tahu).

"Aku membiarkan Nami memakainya agar tidak rusak lagi terkena musibah yang lain!" seru Luffy.

 _Dia pasti menjaganya._

"Topiku selalu aman kalau berada di tangannya."

 _Karena aku akan melindunginya._

"Lagipula- hem?"

 _Lagipula dia terlihat habis menangis malam ini._

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Coby. Luffy tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ya begitu, deh. Pokoknya biarkan saja dia yang menjaganya sekarang. Lagipula topi jeraminya sekarang resmi milikku," sahut Luffy sambil bersila di atas meja. Jinbei menepuk pundak Luffy dan memberikan penjelasan yang lebih bisa diterima.

"Untuk informasi kalian dan ... Shanks agar tak merasa dicurangi. Luffy tentu saja sering menitipkan topinya pada orang-orang yang dia percaya. Seperti Zoro, Usopp, dan aku misalnya. Lagipula banyak yang membantu mengambil dan menyimpankan topi itu ketika hilang. Ya kan, Luffy?"

"Yap! Topi jerami ini punya banyak cerita! Shishishi."

Penjelasan Jinbei dan sahutan Luffy itu membuat setidaknya rasa penasaran orang-orang terpenuhi. Walau ... masih banyak yang menyimpan gairah lain seperti Hancock dan Bartolomeo misalnya. Jinbei sebenarnya hanya membantu menutup celah saja, atau istilahnya menyembunyikan umpan. Shanks apalagi Rayleigh terlihat tidak tertarik atau mungkin hanya ingin mengamati saja perkembangan celah ini. Namun Sabo ... karena dia seorang kakak yang khawatir, apa boleh buat? Dimasukinya juga celah itu.

"Jinbei," Sabo mendekati Jinbei yang berposisi agak jauh dari Luffy. "Menitipkan dan membiarkan memakai itu sangat berbeda, tahu kan?"

"Hmm," Jinbei mengangkat bahunya.

"Membiarkan memakai hampir sama dengan meminjamkan dalam hal ini," tambah Sabo.

"Haah ..., walau aku tahu itu benda istimewa tetap saja," keluh Jinbei. "Kita seribut ini hanya gara-gara sebuah topi jerami."

"Dan adik yang mengkhawatirkan."

"Dan kapten yang sangat ceroboh."

"Hei, itu masalahmu!" Sabo tertawa lalu sebentar kemudian terdiam. "Menurutmu Nami orangnya?"

"Dengan sifat Luffy, tidak," sahut Jinbei. "Tapi melihat bagaimana dia bersikap, kurasa ya. Anak mugiwara yang lain juga berpikir begitu."

Sabo menuangkan sebotol sake dalam dua buah cangkir. Dia dan Jinbei bersulang.

KRUYUUK~

Luffy merasakan bombardir di perutnya sekarang. Tanpa basi-basi dia langsung berayun pergi dengan tangan karetnya untuk mencari panganan. Kalau soal makanan, kapten yang satu ini memang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Luffy setelah bunyi di perutnya adalah daging dan Sanji.

"SAANNJIII! NIKU WA DOKODA?!" teriak Luffy yang tengah melayang ke arah Sanji berada. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya mencuri daging milik orang.

"Hah?! Luffy deme-," seperti yang bisa diduga, ada 'gubrak' lain setelah itu. Yang korbannya adalah sang koki sendiri. "Kono kesou gomu ningen."

"Sanjiiii~ Dagingg!"

"Kau kan sudah makan daging ayam punya orang?!" seru Sanji yang memukul kepala Luffy dengan kaki kanannya.

"Shishishishishi~."

"Ck, duduk di meja bar itu. Akan kuambilkan daging yang kumasak dengan bumbu spesial," ujar Sanji yang kemudian pergi menuju dapur sambil tersenyum. Sebagai koki dia memang tak dapat menolak sang kapten. Walau itu karena sisi lembut Sanji yang menyayangi nakamanya. Luffy memang orang yang harus _dijaga_ , terlebih karena dia juga keras kepala terhadap posisi Sanji di kapal.

Sembari menunggu, Luffy bercakap-cakap dengan orang-orang yang duduk bersamanya. Dia merasa familiar karena orang-orang itu memang penduduk asli Desa Fuusha. Saat itulah Genzo yang tampak kelelahan mengarungi lautan manusia akhirnya duduk di samping Luffy dan meminta minum. Tanpa menyadari bahwa makhluk yang dia cari hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Buushhhh~," Genzo menyemburkan air yang diminumnya ketika menolehkan wajah ke kanan. "Oi, ternyata kau disini ya, bocah!"

"Aahh~ jadi basah," gerutu Luffy. "Bagaimana sih, paman ini ...?"

"Waah ... maaf, maaf. Aku mencari-carimu dan terkejut karena mendapatimu di sebelahku," ujar Genzo meminta maaf. Luffy menatap Genzo lekat-lekat. Dia merasa mengenalnya, namun siapa?

"Ooh! Paman kincir angin! Eh, tapi sekarang kau tidak memakainya lagi, ya. Hm, tunggu, kok paman ada di sini?!" seru Luffy sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Genzo di depan wajahnya.

"Kau baru sadar sekarang, hah!? Tidak melihat ya, tadi aku duduk di bersama Nami dan Nojiko."

"Haha ... maaf, maaf."

"Ah sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong bukannya tadi kau ada di sebelah sana bocah?"

"Iya. Tapi aku kelaparan, jadi aku mencari Sanji. Nah itu dia membawa daging!"

Sanji datang di waktu yang tepat. Luffy bersorak-sorai ketika melihat daging porsi besar dihidangkan dihadapannya. Tidak kehilangan sopan santun, Sanji juga menyediakan piring dan mempersilakan Genzo untuk ikut mencicipi masakannya. Dalam khayalan gila Sanji, dia sedang berusaha meminta restu pernikahannya dengan Nami-san dari Genzo. Lalu Genzo memuji-mujinya dan Nojiko terpukau dengan Sanji sebagai menantu. Lalu ... ah, lewati saja koki mesum itu. Yang benar sekarang Luffy dan Genzo asyik menikmati makanan sambil membincangkan banyak hal. Dengan sesekali tertawa keras.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin mentraktirmu malam ini bocah," ujar Genzo ketika mereka berdua telah selesai makan. "Tapi rasanya malah kau yang membiarkan kokimu menghidangkan makanan untukku."

"Ooh, tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Sudah tugasnya Sanji untuk mengisi perut-perut yang kelaparan," sahut Luffy.

"Dan aku menemuimu untuk berterimakasih tentang janji kita," Genzo memasang ekspresi serius.

"Hmm ... janji? Oh, janji untuk tidak membuat senyuman Nami menghilang? Ya, aku berusaha untuk tetap menepatinya. Walau ada masa dimana Nami menangis karena beberapa hal. Tunggu, kau tidak akan membunuhku gara-gara itu, kan?" Luffy memegang lehernya dengan kedua belah tangan dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Hahahahaha! Tentu tidak! Kalau mau membunuhmu sudah kulakukan sejak dulu!" Genzo membenarkan topinya.

"Fyuuhh~ syukurlah," Luffy mengelus dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih soal Nami, bocah. Dia tampak kuat dan ceria seperti ibunya. Dan terlebih dia hampir menyelesaikan impiannya sekarang. Asalnya, aku kuatir kalau dia akan sulit memulihkan diri setelah perang habis-habisan. Nyatanya aku salah besar. Memang aku seharusnya tak meragukan kekuatan Nami dan nakamanya. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Selain itu, dia juga tumbuh dengan cantik."

Luffy tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi dia hanya nyengir lebar.

"Karena itu," Genzo kembali memasang ekspresi serius. "Kupikir Nami sebaiknya lulus dari kelompok bajak laut topi jerami."

"Hmm?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksud paman?"

"Nami akan mengejar impiannya lewat cara lain, bocah. Dia bisa melakukan ekspedisi dengan angkatan laut di belakangnya. Kemampuannya bisa dipakai untuk membantu membangun desa. Dan Nami akan senang mengajar anak-anak yang memiliki minat sepertinya. Dia sudah dewasa dan mampu berdiri sendiri, jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir dan mengurusnya lagi."

Luffy berusaha menangkap maksud dari perkataan Genzo. Dia mungkin sudah mengerti, namun hanya diam dan membiarkan semua terproses sementara matanya menatap lekat pada orangtua itu.

"Mengerti kan? Sudah saatnya Nami pulang ke kampung halamannya, Monkey D. Luffy," Genzo mengakhiri perkataannya dan menatap Luffy untuk meminta jawaban.

"Kau sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan Nami?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah menunduk serius.

"Belum. Akan kubicarakan hal ini setelah menyampaikannya lebih dulu padamu. Tapi kurasa Nami akan setuju," jawab Genzo.

"TIDAK! NAMI TAK BOLEH PERGI! DIA NAVIGATORKU!" sahut Luffy tegas.

"Haah ..., sudah kuduga kau akan begini bocah. Yah, sebenarnya ini hanya opsi saja. Bukan berarti Nami harus berhenti jadi bajak laut, dia tetap bebas memilih jalan hidupnya," ujar Genzo menimpali jawaban Luffy. "Tapi dia pasti telah mempertimbangkan hal-hal yang kukatakan tadi. Jadi ketika dia memilih jalan yang bertentangan dengan keinginanmu, kusarankan jangan memaksanya."

Luffy benar-benar terdiam kali ini. Tidak pernah terbersit dibenaknya bahwa nakamanya suatu saat akan memilih berjuang sendiri. Karena mereka selalu bersama, pikiran Luffy otomatis menyatakan akan selalu begitu. Genzo yang melihat kegundahan Luffy akhirnya menyudahi percakapan mereka dan menepuk pundak sang kapten.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kebingungan, bocah. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri percakapan ini. Dan ...," Genzo melangkahkan kakinya sambil melambai. "Sebaiknya mulai pikirkan apa isi jawabanmu."

* * *

Pagi harinya ...

Semua orang tertidur di tengah jalan. Kenyataannya pesta itu belum selesai. Ini baru lewat hari pertama. Luffy yang terbangun agak siang hari itu berjalan seperti zombie thriller bark yang baru keluar dari toilet. Sedikit flashback, tadi malam setelah perkataan Genzo dia bergegas menghampiri Nami dan berniat mengajak bicara seluruh krunya. Namun gagal karena ditarik beberapa orang tak bertanggung jawab yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan aksi-aksi konyol plus keren. Akhirnya ... dia terlarut sama seperti kebanyakan hadirin di pesta itu dan tertidur sampai pagi. Lalu begitu bangun, dia pergi ke toilet dan terpikir mencari Sanji untuk meminta makanan. Mustahil sekarang Luffy mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya galau tadi malam.

DUGH!

Berkat jalan ala gaya mayat hidup yang dilakukan sang raja bajak laut, dia sukses menendang benda asing yang terlihat seperti telpon kerang milik Spongebob. Diambilnya benda yang ternyata adalah tone dial itu. Memastikan kalau itu bukanlah makanan walau dia mengharapkannya. Lalu setengah sadar menekan tombol yang ada di atasnya.

 _Tidak, aku hanya bingung. Luffy dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik dan hebat. Kalau dia normal, seharusnya dia bisa memilih seorang istri sekarang._

Suara ini ... Nami? Luffy terbangun perlahan-lahan.

 _Terkadang aku merasa bersalah, kau tahu. Wanita-wanita hebat itu bisa melindungi Luffy dengan berani. Sedangkan aku, bahkan tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi seorang teman. Meski telah lama berlalu, aku masih berpikir bahwa perginya Sanji-kun ke teritori Big Mom adalah kesalahanku. Aku mungkin telah banyak merepotkan Luffy. Tapi yang aku berikan padanya belum tentu bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Aku tak bisa memilih antara mempercayai Luffy untuk menyelamatkanku atau menyerahkan nyawaku untuk melindunginya. Karena keduanya membuat Luffy menderita._

Apa? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

 _Kalau mau jujur, sekarang sebenarnya aku agak iri pada tuan-tuan putri itu. Mereka punya banyak kelebihan, sedang aku … dengan segala yang kupunya …_

Kenapa? Apa-apaan maksudmu?

 _..._

 _A-ap-apakah kalian ingin aku … mengungkapkan perasaanku?_

...

 _Seperti yang kau bilang Robin. A-aku menyadari perasaanku secara bertahap. Awalnya memang rasa hormat dan kepercayaan, tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kalian rasakan padanya. Dan rasa hormat itu bukan hanya ada pada Luffy, tapi juga pada semua anggota kru. Meski tak menampakkannya kalian pasti mengerti, kan? Kalau pada Sanji-kun sudah jelas, karena aku dekat dengannya._

 _Kalau dipikir, sikap Luffy kepadaku dan bagaimana dia bereaksi ketika aku sedih atau dalam bahaya membuatku beranggapan kalau itu … itu agak … tidak biasa. Yah bagaimanapun aku baru memikirkannya sekarang, ketika aku penasaran apakah perasaanku bisa berbalas atau tidak. Tapi tentang klimaks dimana kita berpisah dan Luffy dalam kesusahan, benar-benar menampar perasaanku dari dalam. Semuanya kemudian keluar begitu saja. Sejak itu aku bahkan tak rela melihatnya menderita sedikitpun. Dan aku begitu percaya padanya._

Luffy mulai merasakan sakit pada dadanya.

 _Sampai Sanji-kun pergi dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Mungkin dari situ aku mulai membandingkan diriku dengan yang lain. Namun aku menutupinya dengan berusaha keras membantu Luffy lewat caraku sendiri. Aku juga sempat terpikir bahwa anggota kru mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama, mengingat betapa menyesalnya Sanji-kun saat itu atau Zoro yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan sosok Luffy sebagai kapten. Karenanya aku tak ingin jadi egois. Dan aku telah mengakui kelemahanku._

 _Rasa sukaku pada Luffy sama dengan rasa sukaku pada kalian semua. Karena itulah bagiku tidak apa-apa kalau akhirnya kami tidak saling memiliki._

 _..._

 _Cara pikir seperti ini membuktikan … bahwa Luffy sebenarnya memperlakukanku tak jauh beda dengan yang lain._

Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?

 _Tapi aku juga serius ketika aku mengatakan bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar … amat sangat … menyukai kalian semua! Kalian semua teman-temanku beserta petualangan adalah hal terhebat yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku!_

Luffy menyunggingkan bibirnya.

 _Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih karena sudah mau mendengarkanku Robin. Aku merasa agak lega sekarang. Di samping semua ini aku senang kita bersahabat baik. Walau kau jadi seperti kakak besarku. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya? Sampai bertemu lagi._

... ... ...

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama sampai terdengar suara lagi.

 _Ah! Kalau teman-teman mencari, tolong beritahu mereka ya, Robin. Aku pergi bersama Gen-san dan Nojiko._

Klik!

Kepala Luffy seakan otomatis menekan tombol rewind ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir. Sekarang perasaannya campur aduk. Nami dulu pernah melakukan patern yang sama ketika mereka melawan Shiki. Kesalahpahaman memang telah diselesaikan, tapi kemarahan Luffy waktu itu membuat Nami bahkan tak ingin berpikir melakukannya lagi. Walau nyatanya Nami tak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan sang kapten dan itu membuat Luffy sangat senang. Lalu apalagi sekarang? Kenapa Nami melakukan ini? Kenapa dia mengirim pesan selamat tinggal? Meski mengingat kejadian antara dirinya dan Genzo tadi malam merupakan motif yang jelas. Tapi ini Nami yang Luffy kenal. Kalau dia ingin pergi pastinya bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Setidaknya bukan dengan cara yang dibencinya. Lalu kenapa? Percaya pada Nami pun bukan berarti menghilangkan kekhawatiran. Uughh! Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dada Luffy sekarang.

"APA-APAAN INI NAMIIIII?!"

 **End Of Part 2**

* * *

 **Drey's Here!**

Walah capek juga bikinnya. Kalau alurnya cepet atau ada yang typo, maaf itu karena terlalu semangat ato buru-buru. Niatnya mau ngedit betul-betul, tapi males baca ulang. Biarlah. Thanks buat yang udah kasih review, dll. Ini mungkin agak telat updatenya karena ngetiknya butuh feeling. Okay, adios. Next Chapter Part 3.


	3. Part 3

**Ringkasan Cerita Sebelumnya ...**

 _Setelah insiden terlemparnya tone dial modifikasi Usopp dan pengrusakan topi jerami, Gen-san berbicara pada Luffy tentang Nami yang kemungkinan meluluskan diri dari Kru Topi Jerami. Lalu esok paginya, kebimbangan Luffy yang terlupakan berubah menjadi frustasi ketika mendengar pesan Nami yang seakan-akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 **Part 3 : Stay With Us Forever, NAMI!**

"APA-APAAN INI NAMIIIII?!"

Teriakan Luffy menjadi alarm sejuta umat pagi itu, terkecuali makhluk-makhluk mager yang hobi molor. Mereka terbangun dengan keterkejutan dan bertanya-tanya. Zoro dari sisi terjauh tempat Luffy berdiri, membalas teriakan itu dengan protes karena tidur cantiknya diganggu. Para wanita yang tidurnya lebih terhormat atau yang lebih dulu terbangun seperti Makino dan Robin, bergegas menghampiri asal pembuat teriakan itu.

"Sialan Kau Nami!" seru Luffy. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke tempat Nami, ke sembarang arah tentunya. "Oi, kau. Dimana paman kincir berada?" Luffy bertanya pada orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"A ... aku tak tau," jawab orang itu.

"Aah ... pokoknya lurus saja," sahut Luffy sambil mulai berlari. Yang kemudian ditahan Robin dengan kekuatan hana hana no mi-nya.

"Tenanglah senchou. Ada ribut-ribut apa sepagi ini?"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu Robin. Dimana Nami?"

"Nami pergi dengan kerabatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Kurasa mereka ada di pelabuhan,"

"Oke!" jawab Luffy yang tanpa basa-basi membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari kencang layaknya orang kesurupan. Sambil meneriakkan nama Nami.

 **Nami's Place**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya ...

"Kalian yakin ingin pergi sekarang?" tanya Haredas pada kelompok kecil Nami yang siap melayarkan perahu mereka.

"Ya, pestanya sangat melelahkan untukku," jawab Gen-san sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Maksudku kau tak ingin berpamitan pada raja bajak laut dan teman-temannya?"

"Nah, itu tak perlu. Dia tak mungkin ingat pada tamu kecil ini dengan bariernya yang luar biasa," sahut Nojiko. "Lagipula kalian berjanji akan singgah ke Kokoyashi kan, dik?"

"Tentu saja! Dan jangan bilang tamu kecil. Tak ada istilah itu. Keluarga adalah keluarga. Walau kuakui bariernya memang super," Nami mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku senang kita bisa mengobrol banyak."

"Aku juga. Kita akan mengobrol lebih banyak lagi di Kokoyashi nanti. Saat ini, melihat-lihat seisi kapal yang kalian layari sudah cukup menyenangkan," Nojiko menatap Genzo, mencoba mengusik fathercomplex-nya. "Mengurangi sedikit kekhawatiranmu kan, Gen-san?"

"Hentikan itu (walau benar sekalipun). Kapal kalian memang hebat. Aku suka melihat kebun jeruk Bellemere mini yang kau rawat dengan baik, Nami. Dan akuarium raksasa," ujar Genzo.

"Hei, itu kebunku juga kebun kita bersama," sahut Nami yang kemudian melompat turun dari perahu.

"Hahaha ..., kau benar," Genzo kemudian bersiap melepaskan ikatan perahu mereka. Haredas yang rencananya menemani setengah perjalanan, melompat ke atas waver.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, kan?" Genzo memastikan jawaban dari sosok gadis kecilnya itu. "Tentang yang kukatakan padamu di malam setelah pesta."

Nami menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tulus. Dia mengangguk pelan namun pasti, tiada keraguan.

"Bagaimana cuaca hari ini, dik?" tanya Nojiko untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Yang terbaik untuk berlayar," Nami menjawab sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Perahu itu pun lepas landas (?) dan perlahan-lahan bergerak. Ketika perahu itu sudah agak jauh, Nojiko tiba-tiba berteriak.

"AKU TAK PUNYA TIPS SOAL LELAKI! TAPI SEMOGA BERUNTUNG, NAMI!" Nojiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal. Nami diam-diam merona mendengarnya. Dan Genzo menjitak Nojiko, "Tak kurestui!" serunya.

Setelah itu, Nami memakai waktunya melepas kepergian Genzo dan Nojiko dengan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah pada wajahnya. Sesaat dia merasa hatinya berdesir ketika membayangkan wajah sang kapten. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Malu karena telah menceritakan perasaannya pada Luffy ke teman-temannya. Juga malu mengingat tingkah Luffy pasca insiden rusaknya topi jerami (juga ada insiden gedubrak dan hilangnya secercah harapan Usopp : LOL). Namun wajahnya perlahan menjadi serius ketika ingatannya sampai pada pembicaraan Gen-san di malam saat pesta mulai mereda.

 _Flashback dimulai ..._

"Nami."

"Hmm? Ada apa Gen-san?" sahut Nami yang ketika itu tengah saling bersandar dengan Nojiko.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Nami mengernyitkan dahinya, melepaskan sandaran dari Nojiko.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia."

"Benar juga ya. Memang bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu," Genzo membenarkan topinya sambil tersenyum, lalu memasang tampang serius.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Gen-san katakan?" tanya Nami.

Genzo tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sehingga Nojiko menyela.

"Itu berkaitan dengan obrolannya dengan kaptenmu, Nami. Apa yang Gen-san pikirkan dan membuatku kepikiran."

Nojiko memberi isyarat, _cepat katakan saja_.

"Baiklah ...," ujar Genzo akhirnya. "Pertama-tama biarkan aku bertanya lagi padamu Nami. Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?"

"Hmm ...," Nami berpikir sebentar. "Setelah ini kami berencana untuk mengunjungi kampung halaman masing-masing lalu mungkin-,"

"Bukan kami Nami sayang ... KAU," sela Nojiko.

"-menyelesaikan sebagian mimpi-mimpi kami yang belum terwujud," Nami melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan dan menatap Nojiko heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dunia saat ini sedang dalam masa pemulihan dan mimpi-mimpi kalian akan segera terwujud," timpal Genzo sebelum Nojiko mencoba menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ketika tiba waktunya, peranmu di atas kapal itu telah selesai, Nami."

"Oh itu toh maksudnya," sahut si gadis bersurai oranye memahami seketika. Dia menghela nafas. "Kalian paling tau aku tak mau turun dari sana meski kalian meminta, bukan?"

Nojiko menyeringai sambil memberi tatapan kemenangan pada Genzo yang meringis. _Nah kan? Itulah adikku_.

"Kau tak pernah terpikir tentang hidup tenang dan pernikahan?" tanya Genzo kemudian.

"Sekilas," sahut Nami. "Tapi bagi orang yang terlanjur mencintai lautan, berlayar di atasnya adalah sebuah ketenangan."

Mendengar jawaban yang terdengar agak romantis itu, Nojiko tersenyum tulus.

"Lagipula aku tak bisa meninggalkan kaptenku begitu saja. Dia membutuhkanku, seorang navigator handal untuk mengarungi dunia lebih jauh lagi," lanjutnya.

"Opsi random, cari navigator lain?" sahut Genzo.

"Dia takkan mau," jawab Nami sambil tertawa. "Pendekar pedang harus Zoro, koki harus Sanji, dokter harus Chopper, arkeolog harus Robin, tukang kayu kapal harus Franky, penembak jitu harus Usopp, pemusik harus Brook, petarung harus Jinbe, dan navigator ... haruslah Nami."

Nojiko mengerling ke arah Genzo. "Oh menyerahlah Gen-san. Kau bukannya bermaksud menghasut Nami juga, kan? Ini sudah yang terbaik untuknya."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menduganya juga. Keras kepala seperti Bellemere," ujar Genzo mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Orang tua itu tidak terlihat kecewa sedikitpun, karena dari awal dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Nami saja.

Mereka bertiga kemudian saling tos minuman di udara sementara malam semakin larut. Keheningan pelan-pelan tercipta. Dan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab mulai terkapar di sembarang tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong ...," ujar Nami ingin bertanya. "Apa ini yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Luffy, Gen-san?"

"Nah! Aku telah membuat bocah itu sangat kebingungan malam ini, hahaha!"

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang patut ditertawakan," timpal Nojiko.

"Kau benar. Aku mungkin harus menjelaskan lagi padanya besok pagi."

"Kurasa itu tak perlu," Nami menunjuk ke arah kelompok Luffy yang tetap hiperaktif walau beberapa orang mulai terkulai. "Dia kelihatan tak ambil pusing. Aku bertaruh dia akan lupa tentang segalanya besok pagi. Dan jika dia masih bertanya, aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskan."

"Tak apa tuh, membiarkannya bersikap tak peduli?" komentar Nojiko.

"Haha ..., itu bukan tak peduli. Dia sangat mempercayaiku. Jadi mungkin dia berpikir tak perlu repot-repot mencemaskanku, karena yakin aku memilih untuk selalu berada di sisinya," sahut Nami.

"Hmmm ...," Nojiko mulai membuat seringai nakal. Dia mulai mempertanyakan hubungan navigator dengan sang kapten. Terlebih, setelah menatap topi jerami yang masih bertengger manis di atas kepala adiknya.

"Besok pagi kami akan pulang Nami," ujar Genzo sementara Nojiko masih berputar dengan pikirannya. "Terlalu melelahkan untuk tinggal bermalam-malam di sini dan penduduk desa mungkin ada yang membutuhkanku."

"Hmm? Kau akan pulang? Begitu saja? Apa sebenarnya kalian kurang kerjaan?" Nami mengernyitkan dahinya.

Nojiko menggelengkan kepalanya. "Beginilah yang terjadi, Nami."

"Nah. Karena besok kita harus bangun pagi, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Aku tidur disini saja dan kalian berdua-,"

"Aku sudah terbiasa tidur dimanapun," potong Nami sebelum Genzo menyuruhnya untuk mencari semacam ... tempat tidur.

"Nah, dik. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan dengkuran keras Gen-san saat dia terlelap nanti. Jadi ayo pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan beristirahat di sana," ujar Nojiko sembari menunjuk tempat duduk panjang yang agak jauh dari keramaian pesta. Sedikit memaksa dia menarik pergelangan Nami. "Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kupastikan," bisiknya kemudian.

Nojiko mengambil beberapa gelas minuman dan sebuah selimut lebar yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Mereka berdua membalut diri dalam selimut itu, duduk di atas bangku panjang dan menikmati minuman.

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" tanya Nami memulai.

Nojiko menatap Nami, menyahut tanpa basa-basi. "Apa hubunganmu dengan bocah topi jerami itu?"

Nami hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Begitu? Mukamu merah, lho! Jangan-jangan hubungan kalian sudah sangat jauh?"

"Bu-bukan! Ini sepihak," refleks Nami memegangi wajahnya dan menutup sebagian mukanya dengan topi jerami. "Aku yang jatuh cinta padanya."

"Waahh~ kau mengatakannya begitu saja," Nojiko merasa gemas melihat mode imut Nami. Dia pun berkomentar. "Aku tahu dia punya sifat sangat melindungi temannya saat dia menyelamatkan kita. Tapi tak kusangka kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kupikir kau malah ada sesuatu dengan si pirang beralis keriting itu."

"Sanji-kun sahabat yang sangat baik," sahut Nami.

"Lalu, kau ada niat untuk menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Nojiko.

Nami menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku seharusnya tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya, kau tahu. Lagipula dia tidak akan mengerti."

Nojiko mengehela nafas. "Bertolak belakang sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu mempercayainya sementara kau tak percaya diri dengan perasaanmu? Memang bisa ya hal seperti itu terjadi?"

"Bukannya aku bermaksud membedakan. Tapi kenyataannya, saat menyadari bahwa kau jatuh cinta, kau pasti menginginkan apa yang kau cinta. Berbeda dengan konsep setia kawan dan persahabatan. Walau aku mengakui kalau arti cinta itu luas," Nami berusaha menjelaskan. "Berharap lebih akan menyakitkan, Nojiko. Ditambah fakta dimana posisiku berada."

"Kurasa aku mengerti," Nojiko melihat ke arah Luffy yang (entah kenapa) begitu populer diantara wanita. "Tapi tetap saja aku ingin mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih, tapi hubungan ini sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula ...," Nami menatap ke arah kerumunan dan melihat kawan-kawannya. "Di sana juga ada teman-teman yang kucintai sama besarnya."

"Baiklah," Nojiko tersenyum.

 _End Of Flashback_

Nami menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan pelan. Dia menikmati semilir angin pagi itu. Dia naik ke atas Sunny Go dan mengambil sekeranjang buah jeruk yang kebetulan baru dipanen. Nami berencana memberikannya pada Makino untuk dibikin panganan pesta. Dan ketika itulah, si gadis bersurai oranye mendengar namanya diteriakkan.

"NAAAAAAMIIIII!"

"Luffy!?" Nami terbelalak melihat Luffy datang dari atas langit (wat are u doing kesou gomu?).

"NAAAAMIIII! NA- GUBRAK!" (Oke, kalian tau apa yang terjadi. Nice kapten). Keranjang jeruk yang dipegang Nami terjatuh dan jeruknya menggelinding kemana-mana (R.I.P Jeruk). Luffy menindih tubuh Nami. Yang untungnya baik-baik saja padahal kita tahu Luffy berkekuatan monster. Hmm, mungkin Nami diam-diam latihan fisik.

"Sa- sakit," rintih Nami. "Sakit tau, bodoh!" Luffy mendapat tinju cinta.

Nami bangkit dan berusaha duduk. Luffy terpental, namun dengan cepat dia bangun dan mendekati Nami lagi.

"Na-Nami!" seru Luffy.

"Apa!?" seru Nami tak kalah. Dia memungut topi jerami yang terjatuh. Dari tadi malam topinya memang bersama Nami, ingat?

"JANGAN PERGI!" Luffy mencengkram bahu Nami.

"Tidak lah! Memangnya kau kira aku pergi kemana?" sahut Nami. "Dan jangan berteriak dimukaku!" Nami mendorong wajah Luffy.

"Eh? Bukannya kau bilang mau pergi? Paman kincir bilang kau tidak akan menjadi navigatorku lagi."

"Soal itu ...," Nami pun lalu menjelaskan seluruh seluk-beluk permasalahannya pada Luffy. "Mengerti?"

Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi hanya Tuhan yang tahu dia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengirim pesan selamat tinggal?" tanya Luffy. "Aku marah sekali kau tahu! Kenapa kau selalu begitu?"

"Apa? Kapan aku mengirim pesan perpisahan?"

"Tadi di tone dial!" Luffy menelusuri _seluruh_ kantong bajunya. "Kurasa aku menjatuhkannya. Tapi begitulah pokoknya!"

"Dengar, aku tak tahu tentang pesan perpisahan atau apapun itu. Tapi aku berani bersumpah tak pernah mengirimkannya. Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

"Hmm," Luffy pura-pura berpikir (percayalah dia tak pernah berpikir). "Aku percaya padamu."

Oke, masalah selesai. Nami kemudian mengambil keranjang jeruk yang terlempar. Lalu dia dan Luffy mengumpulkan buah jeruk yang menggelinding kesana-kemari.

"Aku tak percaya kau susah payah mencariku hanya karena perkataan Gen-san dan pesan perpisahan yang bahkan tak mungkin kubuat. Jadi kau bodoh atau memang tak percaya padaku atau kau bodoh karena tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Nami. Luffy membelalak.

"AKU PERCAYA PADAMU!"

"Baik, baik aku mengerti," Nami mendorong wajah Luffy yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah. "Jadi kenapa?"

Luffy terdiam sebelum menjawab. "Aku tak tahu."

"Aku hanya percaya padamu. Tapi kadang kau bisa jadi sangat nekat," Luffy menundukkan kepalanya. Nami memasangkan topi jerami. "Kalian semua begitu."

Nami dan Luffy saling berdiam diri. Ingatan Nami berkelebat ketika memahami maksud Luffy. Zoro hampir mati ketika menanggung luka Luffy, Sanji dan Robin bertindak seperti penjahat karena nyawa teman-teman mereka terancam, Usopp bisa keras kepala tentang hal yang penting baginya, dan dia sendiri mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan berkhianat hanya untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti mengirim pesan perpisahan tanpa bertatap muka, Luffy. Tak akan pernah lagi," ujar Nami yang duduk di samping Luffy. "Aku tahu kau akan sangat marah."

Luffy menatap wajah Nami. Ekspresinya tak terdefinisikan.

"Kita semua akan selalu bersama. Kau, aku, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, semuanya bersama-sama mengarungi lautan luas ini," ujar Luffy.

"Ya, kita akan selalu bersama. Lagipula aku telah berjanji untuk mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi," Luffy tersenyum mendengar perkataan Nami. "Karena aku navigatormu."

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku selama ini, Nami," ujar Luffy. Nami agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah mempercayaiku," Nami bangkit dari duduknya. Luffy mengekor. Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan memungut jeruk. Setelah selesai, Luffy membantu membawakan keranjang jeruk. Lalu turun dari kapal.

"Nee Nami."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau suka padaku?"

Nami terbelalak. Kenapa bocah ini tiba-tiba bertanya begitu. Tanpa kode apa-apa, tanpa basa-basi.

"Ke-," muka Nami jadi seperti kepiting rebus. Dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Oi, kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu Nami? Apa kau sakit?" Luffy memegang dahi Nami. Membandingkannya dengan panas tubuhnya. Yah dia nggak tahu perbedaannya sih, sebenarnya.

Nami menepis tangan Luffy. "Ke-ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu Luffy?"

"Heh? Memang aneh kalau aku bertanya begitu?" sekarang gantian Luffy yang heran.

Nami menundukkan kepalanya. "Te-tentu saja aku suka padamu! A-aku juga suka sekali pada semuanya!" Nami lalu menatap Luffy tajam.

"Mm!" Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Aku juga suka sekali padamu dan semuanya!"

Nami menghela nafas. Antara lega dan kecewa. Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Nah Lu-Luffy ...," Luffy menoleh pada Nami yang berjalan di belakangnya. "Kalau aku bilang rasa sukaku padamu spesial bagaimana?"

"Spesial?"

"Beda dari yang lain."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Nami berhenti berjalan, Luffy ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Nami.

"Maksudnya seperti ... yah ..., aku ingin bersamamu lebih banyak dari yang lain. Menangis bersamamu, tertawa bersamamu, merasakan sakitmu, mengobati lukamu, menanggung bebanmu, dan yang terpenting ... selalu berada disisimu ... kapanpun itu ... dimanapun itu ... selamanya," Nami menatap mata Luffy. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Kau tak bisa mengobatiku. Itu tugas Chopper. Dia akan marah kalau kau mengambil tugasnya," sahut Luffy.

"Ah, kau benar," Nami tersenyum setengah tertawa. "Maaf, lupakan saja perkataanku."

Nami berjalan mendahului Luffy. Perlahan senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum pasrah.

 _Ah, apa yang kuharapkan? Dia takkan mengerti. Sudahlah._ _Ini memang sudah cukup._

"Nami!"

Nami menolehkan badannya. Tangan Luffy tiba-tiba memanjang dan meraih pundak Nami, menariknya ke dalam dekapan sang kapten.

"Ap-apa? Luffy?" Nami merasa kaget dan malu. Dia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Luffy. "Luffy ...?"

"Aku tak paham apa katamu. Tapi ...," Luffy mempererat pelukannya dan menatap wajah Nami yang malu-malu. "Yang kau inginkan itu, tentu saja akan terjadi!" Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Kau navigatorku, tentu saja kau harus selalu berada disisiku. Apalagi kau sudah berjanji. Kita semua akan selalu bersama-sama!"

"Kau yakin? Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" tanya Nami sangsi. Luffy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tau, kau benar-benar aneh sekarang. Tidak seperti Nami biasanya," sahut Luffy. Nami menunduk. "Kenapa kau meragukanku sementara tadi kau yang menyemangatiku untuk percaya padamu?"

"Entahlah, banyak hal yang kupikirkan."

"Hmmh~," Luffy menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar perlu memakai topi jerami ini."

Nami diam, tidak menyahut. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa? Serius, kau menakutiku."

"Habisnya ...," Nami kembali menatap mata Luffy. "Kita berdua ini aneh tau. Sudah berteman begitu lama. Begitu saling mempercayai. Tapi diresahkan oleh hal-hal semacam ini. Walau kurasa aku tau masalahku."

"Hmmm ...," Luffy (pura-pura) berpikir (oh, takkan pernah). "Entahlah." (Nah, iya kan?)

"Nah Luffy ...," Nami tersenyum manis sambil menatap wajah Luffy yang kebingungan. "Aku percaya padamu, sungguh. Aku hanya tak percaya pada diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa memberimu banyak. Seperti melindungimu misalnya. Kau selalu menanggung resiko sendirian. Dan bagiku menyakitkan melihatmu menderita."

"Omong kosong! Kau dan tongkat apalah milikmu itu benar-benar menakjubkan! Karenamu kita berhasil menghindari bahaya di lautan! Lalu sifat iblismu yang suka memeras orang dan mengumpulkan uang-,"

"Hei, kau serius memujiku?" potong Nami. Terlihat gurat kemarahan pada dahinya.

"Ma-maaf."

Luffy mengira dirinya akan dipukul, jadi dia melepaskan pelukan. Namun Nami malah memeluknya balik.

"Aku mengerti, kok. Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan kepercayaan diriku," ucap gadis bersurai oranye itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sungguh, ada apa dengan Nami? Luffy hampir saja berlari memanggil Chopper dan berteriak pada dunia bahwa besok adalah kiamat.

"O-Ou! Sama-sama," sahut Luffy canggung. "Nami, dari awal aku tak pernah menanggung beban itu sendirian. Maaf kalau kau jadi menderita dan terimakasih sudah tetap ada disana saat aku membutuhkanmu. Jadi berhentilah khawatir."

Nami kaget mendengarnya, meski dia senang dengan perkataan yang bermaksud menghiburnya itu. Luffy OOC karena jadi sedikit lebih pintar.

"Luffy, tadi malam kau makan apa?"

"Daging?"

"Apa dagingnya tercampur dengan sesuatu?" gumam Nami.

"Hah?"

"Kau jadi aneh! Menakutkan!"

"Apa? Bukannya kau duluan yang bersikap aneh?"

"Hentikan ini, kau seperti bukan kau!" Luffy dan Nami berseru bersamaan. Saat sadar, mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa.

 _Benar, memang begitu_ , pikir Nami. _Dari awal ini adalah tentang petualangan kami semua. Semua ini adalah tentang hal yang kami cinta. Aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir.  
_

Mereka berdua lalu saling melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku tak peduli apapun lagi selama kita semua saling bersama. Aku tak peduli selama aku terus bersama denganmu," ujar Nami pada Luffy. "Karena itu apa kau memaafkanku karena telah bersikap sedikit egois?"

"Apa itu? Tak ada yang salah denganmu," sahut Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Memang sih, kau tadi jadi aneh."

"Sudahlah, cukup maafkan saja," ujar Nami melipat kedua tangannya. "Lagipula kau tadi juga bersikap aneh."

"Benarkah? Baiklah kumaafkan."

"Mm," Nami mengangguk. "Syukurlah!" Dia dan Luffy saling melempar senyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan pesta yang tertunda!" Luffy hampir saja beranjak pergi kalau Nami tidak menarik kerah bajunya.

"Hah~," Nami menghelas nafas. "Sebelumnya bantu aku memungut jeruk-jeruk yang tadi kau jatuhkan (lagi)."

"Ah, aku lupa. Shi shi shi sh shi."

 _3_ ** _3_ 3**3

 _Hari itu adalah hari dimana cintaku melebur. Aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, tapi dia menyatukannya dengan cinta semua orang. Bukan hanya miliknya, tapi juga apa yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Aku menyadari bahwa arti cinta bukan hanya luas tapi sangat sangat luas. Bersama dengannya, bersama semua orang, kita semua bersama itu adalah cinta yang menyatu. Dan bagiku itu adalah balasan yang lebih dari setimpal. Selalu menyenangkan jika kita bersama-sama, dimanapun itu posisiku. ini bukan cinta biasa ... tapi lebih dari persahabatan biasa._

 **FIN**

Akhirnya tamat (secara gaje). Maaf, ya. Hilangnya 3 bulan (atau lebih?). Tapi ini udah chapter terakhir. Dan hilang itu gegara ..., yu know, ketika pulkam gada koneksi. Buntu ide. Nggak mood. Nyiapin atribut. DLL. Jadi, mohon maaf sekali lagi. Btw, itu ada epilog atau side story?


End file.
